


If It Wasn't For You, I'd Be Dead.

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, implied suicidal thoughts, losing loved ones, that gets destroyed cause i'm shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always there for him. Through every dark day that came and passed he stayed by his side. </p>
<p>Now he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Wasn't For You, I'd Be Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this.  
> I just want everyone to be happy jfc

Sebastian couldn’t name off the amount of times that Joseph had saved his ass. Whether it was from drowning at the bottom of a bottle or getting shot by a criminal, Jojo was always there for him. He still doesn’t know how he got so lucky.

He can clearly remember the time that he went to the outskirts of town to escape the city and get drunk, he was planning on never coming back that night. Joseph came to his rescue.

_“Come on, Seb. We need to get you home.”_

_“Fuck off, Joseph! There’s nothing left for me there....” Joseph had dropped his arms at that and glared at him._

_“Nothing left for you? What about your job? Your friends? Me? Are we nothing to you?” Sebastian saw the hurt in his partner’s eyes and even thinking about it made his heart sink._

_“Jojo... you know I don’t mean it like that...”_

_“Myra and Lily are gone, I get that and I know it sucks because I considered them my family too. It’s been over a year, Sebastian. Do you really think they would have wanted this?” Joseph had pointed to all the bottles that littered the booth table and Sebastian felt ashamed of himself. “I’m done, Sebastian. Either you come with me right now, or I’ll find a new partner. I can’t keep dealing with this because you’re only hurting yourself and me.”_

_“Joseph...”_

_“Make your choice.” Sebastian had looked at all the bottles and struggled to get out of his seat. Joseph then helped him to the car and home._

After that night he began to work on his drinking problem, with Joseph beside him each step of the way.

Two years later he confessed his feelings to his partner, and by some miracle, Joseph had felt the same.

They had celebrated by staying at Joseph’s apartment all weekend.

Then a few months later Sebastian had gotten seriously injured by a gunshot to his stomach, and had stayed in a hospital for almost a month.

_“I should have been watching out for you...” Joseph kept blaming himself for what had happened and it broke Sebastian’s heart._

_“Hey, this isn’t your fault. He just got the drop on me, that’s all.” Sebastian had grabbed his partner and brought him into a kiss to give the younger detective some reassurance._

_“You are far too calm for a man who almost died.”_

_“It helps to have the love of my life by my side.”_

_Sebastian had been far more careful on cases after that._

“We both should have been more careful....”

Sebastian felt the stinging pain of tears in his eyes as he looked down at the headstone that boldly stated “Joseph Oda”. He brushed some of the snow off the top that had collected and wiped his hand across his eyes to clear his vision.

“Why’d you do it, Jojo? This isn’t worth it... I’m so lonely now, Jojo. I’m so fucking lonely without you...” Sebastian sat down in the snow and leaned his back against the gravestone, wishing that he would blink and the cold stone would change into a warm body and wrap around him.

“Today would have been our 7 year anniversary. We didn’t even get to hit the 10 year fucking milestone... I had so many plans for us, Jojo.” Sebastian dug his hand into his pocket to pull out the small velvet box that held a small ring inside.

“This should be on your finger right now, not collecting dust. I think you would have liked it; it’s not that fancy since I remember you saying that you weren’t a huge fan of flashy jewelry. Kidman says I shouldn’t keep holding onto it, says that it’s only hurting me more... But she wouldn’t understand...” Sebastian took the ring out of the box and twisted it around in his hands.

“I wonder how you would have reacted... Would you have cried?” Sebastian turned to look at the headstone, hoping but knowing that he wouldn’t get an answer. “I think you would have... I even had the whole scene planned out for that moment. We were going to go to that café you like down on 47th street. The one with that sweet French family. God... they were so heartbroken when they heard the news. Odette cried you know... I haven’t been there since the accident, it reminds me too much of you.” Sebastian wiped at his eyes again and began to feel the cold creeping into his bones.

“If it wasn’t for you, I’d be dead...” He put the ring back in its case and into his pocket before pulling his coat closer to his body and leaning his head against the headstone.

“Despite that... I still feel like I died too...” Sebastian let his eyes slip shut as the snow continued to fall on him and he drifted to sleep. Hoping that when he woke up everything would be better.


End file.
